Cancer Biology is a major focal point for scientific research at the University of Chicago, which has its medical school and clinical programs integrated with the basic biological sciences within the same Division on a single campus. Since the last renewal, we have developed a unified and expanded Cancer Biology Training Program (CBTG) under the auspices of the Committee on Cancer Biology. Since 1997 when the formal degree-granting program in Cancer Biology was initiated, the program has grown from 6 to 32 predoctoral students. In addition, the Committee has expanded the formal core courses in cancer biology from two to six, developed an annual retreat, expanded journal clubs, and developed other activities related to cancer biology. The faculty trainers involved in the CBTG are among the most distinguished and productive researchers in the Division of Biological Sciences. Moreover, the development of the Committee on Cancer Biology and a degree-granting program has facilitated the recruitment of a number of new junior faculty members whose major focus is on cancer-oriented research. It has led to a substantial increase in the number of students and postdoctorates interested in cancer biology on campus. Cancer Biology is now recognized as one of the premier training programs on campus. The Committee on Cancer Biology draws much of its strength from its interdepartmental relationships, allowing trainees to supplement advanced training in Cancer Biology with basic training in one of many scientific disciplines, including molecular genetics, molecular biology, cell biology, biochemistry, immunology, microbiology, developmental biology, genetics, and radiation biology. As such, trainees share a common interest and expertise in cancer research but have academic and research skills in the wide range of fields necessary to tackle the cancer problem. All trainees have extensive opportunity for specialized training in cancer biology through core courses, seminars, symposia, an annual retreat, workshops, journal clubs, group meetings, poster sessions, as well as interactions with seminar and symposia speakers. Collectively, the CBTP offers graduate students and postdoctoral trainees a broad and intensive training intended to foster and strengthen their interest in a scientific career in Cancer Biology.